


Change of Life

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Fairies, M/M, Mating Bond, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Mike didn't like the supernatural, even if no one knew what his reasons were</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Life

When the heat hits him, Mike feels more than a little betrayed. He's thirty-five for crying out loud, he's too old for this shit but he does what any good Sidhe descendant does – he calls in sick to work and then he calls his mother.

"Oh, and here we were thinking you were never going to blossom," his mom said.

"There's blossoming?" Mike demands. "You never said anything about blossoming!"

"Take it easy, son," his dad says into the phone. He can still hear his mom so they must be using both extensions. "You'll just end up opening a few flowers here and there. Bring home good blood or no blood at all." There's a click as his dad hangs up and Mike is already feeling the taste of disappointment that comes from his father's expectations.

"We're so proud of you," his mom says. "Anyone you bring home will be fine."

Somehow, he doesn't buy that. He's managed to disappoint his dad all his life, he's sure it's not going to turn around now.

***

In typical this-is-Mike-Celluci's-awful-life fashion, Vicki is barging into his home less than twenty minutes after his phone call. It's typical of his life because he's been trying to meditate the heat away long enough that he can at least go out and find someone, but instead, he's just growing a field of wildflowers around him. There's even a small oak sapling pushing its way up the North-facing wall by the window.

"Hey, so I stopped at the station, but they said you were..." Vicki's voice trails off at the sight of him and he can hear a muted sound that's probably a giggle but he's not opening his eyes so he doesn't care.

"Go away, Vicki," he says.

"Um, sure, but, you going to explain the fields of contentment thing you have going on here?" she asks.

"Not so much, no," he says and resolutely ignores her. She waits a few minutes, staring at him he's sure, before she heads out, he can hear the door slam behind her. He sighs and gives into the inevitable and undresses. Until he's centered the clothes are just going to be more of a distraction than anything.

***

The door opens on a delicate creaking sound and Mike opens his eyes and gives up, staring at the three 'private detectives' in irritation.

"Oh, my, god," Coreen says. Mike just stares at her, she stares back at him, eyes firmly on his before they stray down and jerk back up.

"Something I can help you with?" he asks. Henry is leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk and Vicki is staring at him worriedly. The small section of wildflowers and grasses now covers his entire living room and the sapling is at least two years old and has a few friends starting to grow alongside it.

"I'm sorry," Vicki says. "I was worried and you were acting all strange and you're glowing and growing wildflowers!"

"Please, please just go away and I'll explain tomorrow?" he says.

"No way, this is so cool, you're a Sidhe!" Coreen says.

"A what?" Vicki asks. Henry smoothly slides a hand around Vicki's elbow and guides her to the door.

"Coreen, why don't you take Vicki back to the office and explain things to her," he says.

"And what exactly are you going to be doing?" Vicki demands.

"I'm going to stay here and help Mike out." Henry smiles charmingly and Vicki glares back. Mike groans in embarrassment and flops backwards, sending a cloud of shimmering dust up into the air, his humiliation is complete when Coreen says 'oh!' drawing the word out, sounding like she's finally clued in.

"Yes," Henry says. "Exactly, go on," he says.

***

"So," Henry says, sitting himself down on one of the incredibly sturdy, rather large mushrooms that are popping up all over the place. "You don't trust me because I'm a vampire and you're hiding something like this?" 

"I wasn't hiding it, I was relieved. I'm thirty-five, Henry, I was supposed to be beyond this stage." Henry chuckles and bounces on the mushroom a little bit.

"Clearly," the vampire says.

"Look," Mike says in a weary tone. "This is all fun and games right now, but if I can't get myself under control long enough to get out there and, well, mate, I'm going to die." The amused look drops from Henry's face.

"Die? I've never heard of a Sidhe dying," he says.

"That's because we don't talk about it, they don't talk about it that is. And most of them are actual Sidhe, they live together in clans and when you go into heat, well, everyone you could possibly mate with is already there. My father took a walk into the human world and fell in love with my mother. I'm only part Sidhe. Part Sidhe die from the Heat all the time."

"Well, I said I'm here to help you, and I will, so what do I have to do?" he asks. Mike regards him for a moment, weighing his options. He's probably going to die anyway though, he figures, so he might as well take advantage of the help he can get.

"Can you just sit quietly and not interrupt until I stop growing things?" he asks. "Once I've done that I can start searching and if my mate's not too far off, I can find them." Henry nods and settles respectfully on the floor in front of him.

It takes a while before Mike finally feels the tendrils of magic stop flowing out and his mind starts to focus on finding the light of his mate. There's a shining light distracting him though, sitting in the room. He'd never realized that Henry let off that much light before.

"Jesus, what are you doing?" Henry breathes; his voice is low and sensual. Mike's eyes snap open and he looks in horror at Henry, still sitting across from him but his head is tipped back, mouth open on a soundless cry. He's kind of helpless to stop it but by the time the thought forms in his head he doesn't really want to because Henry, leaning back like he is, looking debauched and panting tiny little breaths that aren't even remotely necessary for the vampire is something he wants to keep watching.

When Henry shudders and jerks, like hands are touching him all over, Mike groans and bears Henry down onto his back among the wildflowers. There's a satisfaction deep down inside of Mike, that he's the one that put that look of awe and complete mindless pleasure on Henry's face.

Their lips meet for the first time and Mike's tongue slides into Henry's mouth, tongue teasing at Henry's tongue while Mike's hands slide down Henry's sides to catch at Henry's wrists and pull them up above the other man's head, he's pleased when a set of vines winds up to catch the wrists and hold them down. Henry gasps startled into Mike's mouth, his eyes are opened and all black, he looks like he wants to fight, arms tensing.

Mike whispers "let me, please" and rocks his body down against Henry who shudders and closes his eyes, letting out a soft sound as he presses up into Mike's slow rocking motion. He would use his hands to pull Henry's shirt off, but the vines are doing a fine job on their own and it leaves Mike's hands free to caress the flesh being bared. He leans down and takes a flat nipple under his tongue. Flicking it lightly to feel Henry's body jerk under him. Mike doesn't need to look to know that the vines are holding Henry's legs down for him, wrapping firmly around Henry's hips. He does, however, use his own hand to open Henry's fly, uses his own mouth to take that flesh in and Henry cries out in completion, body straining against the bonds until he sags down boneless. 

Henry looks at him dazed. Mike chuckles and crawls back up him. "Don't worry, we'll do that again," he says just to feel Henry twitch against him helplessly.

***

"So you didn't die at least," his dad says. Henry's sitting in the meadow on the floor. He still looks a little dazed and a lot confused. Mike can't help but smile.

"Yes dad, thank you, that's the important part," Mike says with a sigh into the phone.

"Well, you were supposed to go out and find a girl, preferably another Sidhe, and get me grandchildren."

"Is that Michael?" his mom says in the background. There's a click when she picks up the other line. "So you didn't die!" she at least sounds happy about it instead of mildly reproving as his father had.

"Hi mom," he says. "No, I didn't die."

"He's bringing home a vampire," his dad says.

"Ohh," his mom says and he can hear her teasing smile across the phone line. "Is she pretty?" 

"Apparently he is pretty," his dad says.

"Oh now, you shush," his mom orders. "What's he like?" she asks.

"You'll like him, mom, he's a prince," Mike says and grins at the unintentional pun

/end


End file.
